


Fifty Shades of Grumio: The Untold Stories of the Casa Caecillii

by Sinestra (SailorChibiChibi)



Category: Cambridge Latin Course
Genre: Ancient Rome, Dadbod, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explosions, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentula, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scarring, massive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibiChibi/pseuds/Sinestra
Summary: If you've ever read the Cambridge Latin Course. You know Grumio is a man of great intrigue, after all is he really "lazy" as Caecilius' coquus, or is it really just all his excuse to get "busy".This is the untold negotium de Grumione





	Fifty Shades of Grumio: The Untold Stories of the Casa Caecillii

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry  
> It had to be done

In the beginning, God created man. Man had a very special tool at his disposal. Some would come to call it a mentula. Man used this tool in many ways for a very long time until he ran out of foreseeable actions. God then decided now was the appropriate time to introduce woman. Woman had many of the same features as the man but had one striking difference. Ubi est mentula? Instead woman had a mentula slot. Unfortunately, God didn’t make a sign, saying plainly, “insert mentula here”, so sometimes accidents happened. It was only through selective breeding were “butt babies” discovered not to be real, and thus it was truly determined on one glorious day by Grug, the true first man, that “anal is the best birth control!” Nevertheless, equally if not more important than the mentula.  
Fast forwarding a little bit (I mean it’s only a couple millenia), we arrive at the beautiful city of Pompeii that could never be destroyed by a natural disaster. Most specifically the explodey, ash rainy, rocks falling, lava-y kind. Zooming in just a bit further, the horto Caecilli is now visible. With it’s long, curly, fine hai- Oh god, not that far! Let’s go out a bit, I meant the other “horto Caecilli”!(that’s for later in the story ;) ;) ;) ). We’re greeted by a couple figures sitting, one voluptuous, curvaceous, musky, and with that fresh-butcher hall smell; and the other… quite small, twiggy, and sweet smelling (eau de armpit). The former being the notoriously promiscuous Grumio, and the latter, the fuccboi de Caecillis (and honestly all of Pompeii), Quintus. They’re gathering horderves for tonight’s supper.  
“...and that’s why I’m your real dad,” says Grumio, finishing off another one of his far-fetched tales.  
“No, you’re supposed to be my daddy,” huffs Quintus. “Though I will admit you got the dad bod,” he continued, “that smell,” and moaning lightly “that voice”

“...Oh you sound like Metella” Grumio slyly slipped  
“So this really is Alabama,” Quintus remarks.  
“What’s that?” Grumio replied  
“Oh it’s this locale in Catullus’s writings, our dirty poet, it’s a strange place where the cousinfuckers roam.” Quintus narrated walking slyly, and setting down next to Grumio, putting ah and on his knee  
“Man, I wish I knew how to read at times like this,” sighed the morbidly obese thot.  
“Oh it’s not all that worrying or important, after all, what are words on tablets when you can read me like papyrus and–” Quintus comforted him  
Grumio finished “mold me like clay”  
Quintus shivered and turned to look Grumio in the eye “I’m not sure if I shoul–”  
“( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)” moaned Grumio.  
Quintus replied “Y-y-yes daddy” Crawling down onto his knees “I’ve had a bit of stress in my neck, maybe you could take it out in your lap ;)”  
“Vrooooooooom”, suddenly Caecilius pulled up in front of the Villa in his 6-4 carrus blasting the latest in Roman hits: Despacaeser and Feminis Canis Caseus Panis.  
“What does a pater familias need to do to get some damn respect anymore!” Caecilius belted waving around his gladius like a crop.  
Hearing this Quintus fell quivering, faceplanting right into Grumio’s lap, onto the mons grumionis, engulfing it like the Titantic into his baby boy mouth.  
It felt like seconds, but suddenly Caecilius was behind them “Excuse me, what the fuck” he shouted, Quintus couldn’t speak, choking on 10 solid inches of fresh daddy meat and cheese, consequently Grumio was too busy moaning to reply.  
“You know, when I saw how you treated Cerberus, I should have expected this” vituperated Caecilius

“Dinner’s gonna be a bit late tonight,” Grumio manages to moan out amidst the turbo suck 3000 he was receiving. The saliva was starting to mix in with the love juice, making a sweet summer treat for Quintus. In fact it wasn’t just for Quintus, as things started to speed up, Quintus’ ultra tight seal started to loosen some, and it started to splatter everywhere onto the toga of the horrified Caecilius. The succ was so strong, scarce was audible above the torrential suction of Quintus. It was a storm of succ so strong as to challenge even Ganymede.

“METELLA!!! I KNOW YOU AREN’T FUCKING VACUUMING” shouted Caecillius who was desperately trying to remove his toga. “We’re gonna need to do an extra wash tonight, courtesy of Grumio and my wasted moneyshot known as Quintus. Caecilius could hear intense concrete scraping across the floor, as if the building was coming to collapse as crumbling started to happen, small bits fell from the ceiling. Metella was moving, as she drug the 600lb concrete bench she sat on through the house, ripping the tile off the floor. She refused to stand under any circumstances and I mean ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. Quintus’ conception was interesting to say the least. Even more fun, with the open knowledge from the tremors of Metella, and the succ storm of Quintus being felt outside, a turba began to accrue outside the fine villa.

The haruspexes even gathered outside to take the omens for the day. They them by cutting open a watermelon, only to reveal two mice fucking inside it. the gods had truly forsaken Pompeii as everyone began to fear for their lives, to fear whatever horrible unholy miscegenation was occuring within that building. A letter was sent to the local imperator, but was it too late for Pompeii? 

All the while poor little Quintus’ throat was being more stretched out than Mentula when she made a small visit to Southern Egypt. It was for no short time either...

The barber already knew today was too fucking much. He used his razor to slit his own throat upon the sight of the Pompeii’s first natural disaster. His body lay amongst the heap of destruction the two odd lovers had created. Grumio showed no remorse for the helpless twink.

“AWUUUGHAHHAHAHHAHHA!!!!!” exclaimed Grumio as he squirted white fluid all over everyone and everything in the city. It rained down crashing like a sea of love upon the once glorious city of Rome. The people ran in fear, as they fear Jupiter’s testicles themselves had been severed and his seed sprayed upon the land, the end of the gods was here, or so they thought! A letter was dispatched to the City of Rome itself at once by the local Imperator who had come to witness the event personally, bringing a bodyguard of 40 men. This however, was no turnoff for Grumio as he didn’t free little Quintus’ used hole.

In fact, Grumio decided it was time to shake things up a little. He removed his mentula from the mouth of the young boy and swiftly ripped off the iuvenis’ garments to stick it into the tightest hole known to mankind—the boi pussi—Quintus screamed in a state of pain and pleasure that was rumored to have been heard all across the world. Grumio’s thick and impressive hasta completely impaled poor Quintus as he worked in inch after inch, there was scarce room for his cock, well, until Grumio made some, and so Quintus poor little boy clit was crushed, his prostate pummeled, he screamed and screamed, wishing for end…. Though you don’t just stop when daddy’s involved.

Meanwhile, outside the scream echoed and echoed, and the governor walked out in front of his men “All the horrors of Hades, and labors of Hercules could not prepare you men for what you are about to witness, to stare down death is an easier feat. I beseech you, shield your eyes, your ears, and most importantly, your anuses… for if this man smells you, your little cherry is about to be a canyon.” They kicked down the ianua and crossed the threshold knowing their anuses may never return. The sight they saw was horror as they went through the house into the horto.

Grumio started to perform all the fortnite dances he knew-all at once. Quintus’ miniscule package was filled to the brim, unable to contain its contents anymore. It squirted out like a travel size tube of toothpaste onto the plants beneath him.

Metella then announced it was time to make dinner and the chaos halted-until the next evening.

To be continued


End file.
